


Goodbye Apathy

by Anita_Reality_Check



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Caretaking, Discovery, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Love, Trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anita_Reality_Check/pseuds/Anita_Reality_Check
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's breaking ice, now to make any movement. Whats your vice? You know mines the illusion." Heero must come to terms that he is exactly what she needs, even if that means saying goodbye to his apathy. *lyrics belong to OneRepublic*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye Apathy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vampykitty_kun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampykitty_kun/gifts).



Prologue  
x-x-x-x-x-x

He wasn't sure what to think anymore. He was in over his head and wasn't even sure what his next action would be, he was no longer in control, something he had never experienced.

Not being in control.

She was the reason for his not being in control and he wasn't entirely sure if he disliked not being in control, or if, in this particular case, he wanted to feel out of control.  
Just like he wanted to destroy the bastard that had harmed her this time, that had taken advantage of her good nature. That man was as good as dead once he found him, no one harmed her and was able to get away.

"But why do you care?" Duo asked staring at his friend. "Didn't you think she'd move on after four… no… five years of waiting for you?"  
"…" No answer as he glared at the small dining table.

"Heero, you need to tell her, show her, or just let her the hell alone." Duo stated crossing his arms. He was tired of seeing his friend beat himself over the little things that happened to the Vice foreign minister, and it seemed like every little thing set him off as of late when it came to her.

"I'm no good for her." The man stated. He crossed his arms and glared at the table.

"To hell you aren't." Duo slammed his fist on the table. This was an argument that he was tired of having. He was sick of telling the man that he was what Relena needed. "You would be the best thing for her, everyone knows this… everyone knows this except for you."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Heero stood up from the table and went to the coffee pot to refill his cup.

"Don't make me spell it out for you, man." Duo stated. He thought a moment and then sighed to himself. "And don't make me plan in intervention, there is not enough room here for the five of us, plus Hilde. Hell there is barely enough room here for just Hilde and I, but we manage."

"Duo, I'm not going to ruin her life." Heero poured the coffee into the cup and turned to evaluate his friend a moment.

"You? Ruin her life?" Duo growled. He knew that Heero was being slightly naïve about the whole situation, was he really that blind that he couldn't see what Relena was doing here, what she was hoping her actions and choices would cause. "Heero, did you ever think that she chooses idiots hoping that you would finally get off your high horse and go after her?"

"It's crossed my mind, but she wouldn't be that stupid."

"She ended up in the hospital with the last one, Heero, I believe it is time that you go to her." Duo shook his head.

That news story was all over the place for the last three days. Relena had been found at the bottom of the stairs of her manor, with bruises consistent with being attacked and then broken bones that had been from being thrown down the stairs. If not for Pagan arriving home with the groceries when he did, she may have been dead.

Lord Carlson Jacoby Rathbone, Duke of Luxembourg, was arrested within twenty-four hours of her discovery. It took Trowa, Wufei, Duo and Quatre to convince Heero not to kill the man.

"Lord knows she needs you, more than anyone else in this galaxy."

Heero took his seat once again at the table and stared at his friend for a few moments. He knew Duo was right, he knew that he was what Relena needed, more than anything as of now. His excuse for not being with her was wearing thin with his friends and he knew this as well. Maybe it was time he made the appropriate move. Maybe it was time he…

"Court her." Quatre stated walking into the kitchen. Both Duo and Heero looked up at the blond in shock, neither one hearing him enter the small house or even knowing he was stopping by to visit. "Hilde let me in, I was in the neighborhood, thought I'd drop in and say hello. I just happen to catch the conversation. Sorry to come by unannounced. Show her that you are the one for her, that you will not hurt her, that you do love her."

"No, it's great to see you!" Duo said with a smile. "Quatre has a point, you should court her." Duo grimaced at the use of the polite term for dating, Quatre was really starting to rub off on him it seemed.

"It should be up to her, not you, as to whether or not you are good for her or not." Quatre sighed as he took a seat at the table. "You'll never know unless you try."

"She wouldn't want me." Heero stood up then and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his room.

"He's lying to himself." Quatre shook his head. He looked at Duo a moment then sighed. "He needs to open his eyes and realize…"

"He will." Duo smiled at the blond.


End file.
